Monster you made
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: When Naruto finally loses control and gives in to his anger he become the monster the people had feared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own this story idea

Monster You Made (Song is owned by Pop Evil)

When Naruto finally loses control and gives in to his anger he become the monster the people had feared.

Chapter: 1

Naruto heaves as he looks around the alleyway he had just lost the group of angry villagers but he didn't let down his guard. 'Why do they do this all the time dam it why?' Naruto doesn't know why they hate him but as always he tries to ignore it and push on with his fake smile and carefree ways though he noticed each day it got harder. Finally catching his breath he starts to move again unknowingly he has stumbled in to the district where the clans live. Suddenly he feels an oppressing aura and turns to see a ninja who had been in the mob earlier staring him down. Naruto tries to run but the ninja is of course faster and grabs him before throwing him in to the surrounding wall of one of the clan compounds.

"Looks like I found you little shit." He grabs Naruto by the throat and brings him face to face with him before spitting in his face. Most people would be appalled by the mans actions since he is doing this to a small boy no older than 4. "You monster someone should have taken care of you a long time ago." Naruto tried to fight free but he was much weaker than his foe and no amount of struggling could dislodge his hand from Naruto's throat. The nin pulls out a kunai and enjoys the fear that shines in Naruto's eyes. "I'd tell you I was going to carve out your heart but a monster like you probably don't have one." Naruto renews his struggle but it is still just as futile as before. Naruto shook in rage as the man taunted him and insulted him. He kept repeating that Naruto was a monster and no one cared for him and that was it he just snapped and before the ninja knew what happened he was kneed in the gut by the young boy dropping the kunai. Naruto picked it up and stared at the man with untold anger burning in his eyes as all he could picture himself doing was stabbing the man with his own knife just like he wanted to do to him.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto noticed a man with red eyes looking at him and without waiting drops the kunai and runs.

"Dam brat." The man stands only to shudder at the killing intent aimed at him. He turns and looks in to the red eyes of Itachi Uchiha. "Um Uchiha-san wonderful night." Itachi punches the man in the gut and then knees him in the face knocking him out. An ANBU member appears almost immediately.

"Itachi what's going on?"

"This man was just assaulting a young boy take him to Anko and Ibiki now." The ANBU nods and picks up the man before running off. Itachi looks off in the way the boy had run before sighing, it would do no good to go after him so he went back home.

Said boy was still running even though he didn't hear anyone following he didn't stop or even slow a step until he reached his 'home'. If you could call it that it was run down dirty the heat barely worked and sometimes the water wouldn't run and on top of all of that the lock on his door was broken so he couldn't even lock his door for security. He walked towards his bed and the moment his head hit the pillow he fell asleep or at lees he thought he did but he was soon awake again but he noticed he was in some type of sewer. "Where the hell am I." He got up and groaned as he walked for some reason he knew where to go as he followed some unknown force to a large chamber. In it was a cage with a piece of paper over some of the bars.

**"Well well to what do I owe the honor of my jailor joining me here in my little piece of paradise?" **Two big red eyes appear out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" The being chuckles as it moves closer so Naruto can catch a glimpse of it and he falls back in shock. Standing before him is the hulking figure of a red fox. "No it…it can't be you died."

The Kyuubi let out a booming laugh. **"Ah yes those fools told you I died well guess what I'm alive and kickin baby."** Naruto sweat drops.

"What the hell is that?"

**"What can't a demon have a sense of humor." **Naruto just stares at him unflinchingly. Kyuubi actually starts to sweat. **"Ok brat just stop what a tough crowd." ** Naruto finally blinks and Kyuubi sighs in relief as his stare was really starting to creep him out.

"So your inside me is that why they all hate me."

Kyuubi looks down. **"Yes for what its worth I feel bad about what they do to you."**

"Don't worry about it that's not your fault besides all I ever hear them talking about how I'm such a monster and no good and a demon so why don't we give them what they want."

**"Ah you mean a partnership I make you a kick ass and you unleash torment on those basterds for the both of us."**

"I'm doing it for me fox breath if you enjoy it that's none of my business."

Kyuubi blinks then blinks again before he starts to chuckle. **"What a tong you got boy you know what I might just be able to stand you."**

"I'm so glad to have your approval." Naruto mock bows to the Kyuubi.

**"Alright boy there is a limit to how much you can run your mouth got it."**

"Understood Kyuubi-san so how are we going to do this."

**"First off get rid of the stupid orange jumpsuit."**

"Already done but I'm going to need new clothes and no one will sell to me."

**"Well then if they won't give it to you just take it boy take it and start your new life as my apprentice of evil."**

"Was that just a bad attempt to rip off Starwars with the whole side of the Sith."

**"You know there's a reason we have the fourth wall."**

"I know but I always hated that thing give me a bazooka and I'll blow it down." Kyuubi just sighs.

**"Ok boy just get out of here and go get you some new clothes as you know the clothes make the man."**

"Yeah yeah man you sound just like a kids parents would." Naruto closes his eyes and fells himself rising and rising until he opens his eyes and is back in his room. "Huh maybe it was a dream." He hears a low growl in his head. "Then again maybe not so some new clothes huh." Naruto looks at the mirror on his dresser and see the orange jumpsuit he'd been wearing for as long as he could remember but this was the first time he had ever actually saw it. It was tattered, tarred, stained, just plain disgusting and something completely stupid for a ninja of all people to wear. Naruto hopped off his bed and walked over to his front door just flinging it open. He had never been so pumped up to do something that wasn't eating ramen or trying to train.

Most people would have believed that some one who tried to sneak around in a ninja village would have a hard time even more so if said person was wearing orange and their presence alone would cause a raucous from the people. Those people would be wrong as Naruto was barely trying and hadn't even come close to being spotted. Naruto reached Keno's ninja emporium the best ninja store in the city a store that he was never allowed in if he even got close to it he would fell eyes on him watching him closely. Tonight however he didn't fell those prying eyes as he snuck towards the back ally and towards the back door. He reached the door and then remembered he didn't have anything to pick a lock with. "Fuck how am I suppose to get in?"

_**'Really brat find a dam window grab a rock tare off one of your sleeves wrap the rock in it and break the window then unlock it and crawl in.'**_

"Wow a little literal don't you think."

'**For you no now do it.' **Naruto just sighs and does as told.

Keno sighs it had been a long day when a sudden noise reaches his ears it is the sound of breaking glass. He slowly moves towards the back of his store where the sound had come from. He notices a hand reaching through the crack in the glass and unlocking the latch the window opens and in crawled of all people a kid. The kid looked around but didn't notice Keno and sneaked towards the front of the store. Keno watched as he headed for the clothing section and started looking at clothes. Keno reached over and turned on the lights.

"Ah shit." Naruto dropped the clothes he had and put his hands in the air as Keno walked over to him.

"Alright kid what are you doing?" Keno was shocked to see that the culprit was Naruto Uzumaki the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"As you can see I need new clothes and I'd never be able to get in here during store hours so I was trying to sneak in but well I failed." Keno looked at the boy he looked so much like Minato it was scary. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Kid do you have money." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well um not really."

"I see well then I guess you can work for me to pay off for the new clothes."

"Sure…wait what no way."

"Oh then I'll just call the ANBU to have you taken away."

"Sigh fine then you win."

"I thought so the first thing you can do is pick up those clothes and put them back where they belong."

"**Way to go brat you got caught."**

"Stuff it fox like I had a choice." Naruto did as told and followed Keno to the register.

"Here the names Keno and this is a broom get sweeping." Naruto grumbled but did as told. After he was finished sweeping he helped Keno move some box in the back and then helped restock the selves. "Good job kid go pick out something and get out."

"Fine." Naruto moved quickly and grabbed some shirts and pants before following Keno to the back door. Both exited and with out a word went their separate ways.

" **Interesting human he is boy."**

"Who the old guy I guess."

"**He didn't turn you in like any other one would of."**

"True what do you want me to do."

"**Tomorrow go see him again."**

"Oh yeah like I can just walk in there"

"**Don't worry brat you just walk there I'll take care of the rest."**

"Fine then but I'm telling you someone will stop me." Naruto opened his front door and entered his home and put away his new clothes.

Next Morning

Naruto walked with a purpose as he neared Keno's Ninja Emporium. He looked around at the glares he was getting but didn't let them get to him. He was standing in front of the store and could already fell the eyes on him from someone hiding and watching him as if he moved any closer someone would come out and punish him.

"**Go boy I'll take care of the rest."** Naruto sighed but did as told and started walking towards the building. As he got closer the glares got heavier and heavier. Just when he thought he could take no more the felling completely disappeared and he could breath with ease. He walked up to the doors opened them and walked in. He heard the ringing of a bell as he walked in and moved through the people that were in the store and reached the counter where a teenage boy stood looking board.

"Hi I'm looking for Keno." The boy said nothing and just continued to stand there. Naruto sighed as the kid just ignored him and continued to look off in to space. Just as he was about to lose his cool Keno walked up.

"Kai what are you doing." The boy looked at Keno and mumbled something before moving out from behind the counter and walked around the store. "Sigh dam kid and what do you want brat." Keno said a little curtly as he looked at Naruto.

"I just wanted to thank you for the clothes and stuff last night."

"Don't mention it just don't let me catch you trying to steal from me again or I'll call the ANBU got it." Naruto nodded and turned to the front door. "Hey brat." Naruto stopped and turned back to Keno. "Stop in after class is over I got something for you to do." Naruto was about to argue but the fox told him not to so he decided to listen to the fox and nodded again before leaving. He noticed the time and saw he would just make it to class on time if he hurried so he did.

Iruka was watching as his class came filing in. The bell was about to ring and he noticed that with the exception of Naruto everyone was present he sighed and waited he didn't expect Naruto to show but right before the bell rang the door opened and in stepped Naruto. Iruka was surprised but thought nothing of it until he did a double take and noticed Naruto was not dressed in orange. Instead he was decked out in black. A black sleeveless shirt, black pants and a pair of black combat boots. This new look didn't go unnoticed by the class either as whispers started up as Naruto found his way to an empty seat next to Shikamaru who like the rest looked at Naruto a little surprised at his change.

"Well good morning class." Iruka drew everyone's attention back to him and started that day's lessons. A few boring hours later it was time for the lunch break. Naruto lagged behind everyone and was the last one out side.

"Hey loser." Naruto sighed and turned to who yelled at him to see Yao and Jin standing behind him. "What you doing trying to be more like Sasuke and be emo." The two laughed as Naruto just rolled his eyes and went to walk away.

"Look Jin he's walking away like a coward." Naruto stopped and turned around.

"What did you call me?"

"A coward you coward."

"Hahaha." Naruto clenched his fist.

"**Don't boy no need to get in trouble."** Naruto sighed but heeded the foxes words and just walked away.

"See you later coward." The rest of the day went on with nothing interesting happening besides some of the girls in the class looking at Naruto weird. He didn't get why but the fox's chuckles didn't help at all. Before Naruto knew it he was back in front of Keno's Ninja Emporium.

"Why am I doing this again fox."

"**Because brat you may need things from here one day and right now it's easier to work for your supplies than pay for them."** Naruto just sighed and opened the door to notice it was pretty empty.

"Hello…oh it's you brat."

"You know if you keep calling me brat I might just leave."

"Go ahead like I care." Naruto balled up his fist but took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto worked hard and left with more clothes and some brand new kunais and shuriken.

Rouge: Woot done with this chapter.

Chaos: Yeah this story has a bad Naruto in it so I'm more in to it.

Rouge: Sigh yeah well review please try and help me make this story better thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own this story idea

Monster You Made (Song is owned by Pop Evil)

When Naruto finally loses control and gives in to his anger he becomes the monster the people had feared.

Chapter: 2

A few days latter.

Naruto sighed as he walked to Keno's store he had been working there for the past few days before and after school. As he entered the store he wasn't surprised to see ninjas already in there.

"Ah brat glad you're here go in to the back and check over the stock." Naruto ignored the brat comment and did as told. As he checked the boxes and codes and made sure everything was in the right spot. He checked the merchandise and soon was on his way to the academy. On his way there he runs in to Jin and Yao who try and pick a fight with him by calling him names but Naruto ignores them again. As he reaches the academy he was glad to here that the two behind him had stopped calling him names. As class started he zoned out but when Iruka called on him to answer a question on the topic they were covering the answer came out with ease. Everyone gave him a weird look, as he looked surprised he had answered the question. Everyone quickly got over it though and class continued as usual though Naruto was able to answer questions for once. After school Naruto headed back to Keno's store and did some more work he looked at some of the other weapons in the store but before he could grab one Keno came up to him.

"Hold on a minute I don't mind supplying you with basic supplies but if you want something like this I'm going to need money." Naruto just sighed as he walked out with nothing, as he couldn't think of any thing he needed at the moment. As he reached his home he heard a voice.

"Come on I don't like this place you know that."

"Yeah but I hear the brat got new clothes and stuff so maybe he's got a stash of cash somewhere in this shit hole."

"Nope stole them." Both men turn to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Oh really stole them huh how could a no one like you pull that off." Naruto just ignores the small man's taunt he's too busy reading the big ones body language, which was screaming to get away from here. Naruto slowly walks up to the big one who starts to shake he mumbles something that neither man can here and when he looks back up they both shake as they look into his blood red eyes. He grins.

"It's been a while since I've had anyone to eat." The big guy faints as the little one backs up from Naruto who starts to approach him. Soon he runs out of space and starts to whimper as he closes his eyes. He waits for the inevitable but it doesn't come. He opens his eyes to find Naruto had vanished he is shaking as he looks all around him and starts to head for the door a noise makes him stop and turn around he sees nothing but when he turns around Naruto is right in front of him. "Boo." The small guy pisses his pants before running past Naruto and out the front door screaming. Naruto drags the big guy out of his house then shuts the door.

**"Good work brat but since the little one is still up expect some company soon." **Almost as if on cue he heard a knock on his front door. He opened it to find a few ANBU standing outside.

"Ah sorry to bother you but we hear a man was just seen running from your apartment screaming do you know why."

"Must have saw himself in a mirror." The other two ANBU try hard not to laugh as the one questioning him sighs.

"Ok but you know we have to investigate now right."

"Sure come on in." Naruto steps aside as the three ANBU enter his humble abode. They are appalled by what they see how anyone can live in such a place is beyond belief. Finding nothing and hearing from the squad sent after the man that all he could do was mumble incoherently they started to leave.

"By the way what's with the passed out dude in front of your place?"

"Probably drunk and passed out." With that the ANBU left. "That was awesome."

**"Yes yes calm down brat so you made some buglers afraid of you it wont be that easy with ninjas." **Naruto sighed. **"Now get some sleep your going to need it."** Naruto gets to bed rather quickly. A couple of hours latter he is awoken by Kyuubi for his morning exercise. Just as he finishes and prepares to head for school the ANBU from last night appear.

"Naruto-san you are wanted for questioning."

"For what?" Naruto puts on a puzzled look as the ANBU approach him.

"Well the one man finally awoke and him and the other one both say you threatened them with bodily harm so now we need to take you in for questioning." Naruto just sighs as he follows the ANBU to the Interrogation and Torture department and is lead to a small room with a mirror that he knows is really a one-way window and that the Hokage is probably on the other side watching him. The Hokage takes a long draw on his pipe as he looks at the child he considers a grandson sitting in an interrogation room.

"Is this really necessary Danzo-san?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-san but you were there for the vote almost the whole council thought it would be better he was questioned here just in case it had taken over." The Hokage sighs as Anko the second best interrogator entered the room.

"Hello my name is Anko and you would be Naruto correct."

"Yeah by the way you know your asking for guys to drool all over you right."

"Ha nope kid you see my most powerful weapon is my body why men are too bust staring at it I can move in for the kill ya fell me."

"Yeah but what if that doesn't work."

"Well I'm not a special Jonin for nothing you know." Anko blinks, as Naruto looks her up and down then gives her a wink. "Wait a minute I'm doing the questioning here so last night two men say they were walking past your place when they heard a noise and fearing for your safety." Anko snorts at this. "Decide to check it out." Anko just looks at the report. "Your door was open so they entered the home and that's when you proceeded to close the door and then threatened to assault them." Anko looks at Naruto. "So tell me what the hell went down yesterday."

"Simple I came home to find your oh so caring men in my place attempting to rob me for what ever reason the big guy was already afraid of my place and after a little killing intent and a little joke I sent the big oaf fainting and the little one running away pissing himself."

"Oh and what was the joke."

"I just told them I hadn't eaten anyone in a while but I guess with my killing intent they took me seriously and truly feared for their lives I was only trying to scare them out of my apartment."

"You told them you were going to eat them."

"Yep don't know why that riled them up so much I mean after all humans don't eat other humans."

"Yeah well if I were them I'd probably run out too their both useless hacks who couldn't cut it as ninjas and quit so I'm not surprised a kid could scare them but seeing as there's no concrete evidence either way I'm going to let the three of you go."

"Sweet and maybe after I'm done with class you and I could get together and you could show me how you use your body." Anko grins.

"You'd like that huh well to bad your not a little older or I'd take you up on that offer now scat brat." Naruto gets up and leaves as Anko turns to the window and shrugs.

"Well that was enlightening wasn't it Danzo-san."

"Hm I wonder if the boy knows what he is."

"Of course he does he's a human." And with that the Hokage exits the room.

"You old fool you can't see the writing on the wall that brats a demon but he may be useful to me and my goals so I may just keep him around." Danzo exits the room as well. Naruto walks across town to the school he knows he's late but doesn't care as he walks into the room and is yelled at by Iruka for being late. He finds an empty chair and is handed that morning's academic exercise.

Naruto: "Annd done hi everyone I know your wondering where Rouge and Chaos have been. Well Chaos has been on extended vacation and Rouge…" Just then the rooms door opens and in walks Chaos.

Chaos: "That was a lot of fun but boy am I glad to be back huh oh hey Naruto where's Rouge at." Naruto chuckles as a gagged noise is heard from the closet. Chaos looks at the closet and then Naruto. "You didn't did you." He opens the closet to find a bound and gagged Rouge. "Holly crap he's lost like forty pounds not cool Naruto you know if he goes I'm just a figment of his fragile mind which means I go too." Chaos quickly lets Rouge free.

Rouge: "Thank you very much."

Chaos: "Yeah well don't get use to it I need you alive to live as well."

Naruto: "Anyway please review thanks."


End file.
